A Love from Hell: A ShadAmy Ballad
by CrankshaftRabbit
Summary: Amy, the Goddess of Spring, longs for life outside the Sacred Gardens and away from her doting mother, but gets more than what she bargained for when Shadow, the prince of the Underworld decides to kidnap her. Shadamy. Rated M for Mature material.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay! This is my first fanfic based on Greek myth, so please be kind to it. This is based on the Hades and Persephone myth. In future chaps I think I'm gonna put the Sonic counterparts in parenthesis whenever I introduce another God or Goddess. And now for the da disclaimors. Sonic and Co. are property of SEEEGAAAAAA! and NOT mine. I hope you enjoy this, no flaming please, and peace out :)**

* * *

><p>=Chapter 1=<p>

Amy Rose was pretty sure that she had the most boring life a Greek goddess could have. Sure, being the Goddess of Spring had its perks, but it couldn't be any more enjoyable with an overbearing and somewhat paranoid mother. Vanilla, whose Olympian name was Demeter, was such a doting parent. It was common knowledge that she and Zeus had fling together, which wasn't surprising. Not only did Zeus have affairs with some of the other goddesses, he eventually went under the name 'Nazo', and headed to Earth for more concubines. Not that Vanilla was one anyway. Even more unsurprisingly, the Queen of the Gods and Zeus' wife, Hera, threw a shit fit, and when Amy was born, she scooted around and tried to lead everyone else to believe that Poseidon was the girl's father. Similar to an incident where she went to Earth under the name 'Sally', and tried to delay the birth of Heracles. Despite her efforts, it was quite evident to everyone that Amy was Zeus' child.

Amy couldn't quite understand what Hera's problem was. Sure she'd be pissed herself if her husband kept bouncing from female to female, but in the long run, Zeus was the king. And of course he would have a compulsion to go out and 'dominate'. So to speak. Maybe that was what Vanilla was so worried about. That some power-hungry male might take advantage of Amy's virtue. What really started all the madness, was that one trip to Mount Olympus. On Olympus, Amy was addressed as Persephone. Even though Hera treated the sakura hedgehog with absolute disdain, simply because she was Zeus' child, but not with her, Amy was treated quite fairly and like royalty by the other Immortals. And those who were of Amy's generation, were most likely her half-brothers and sisters. Then, when Amy was being courted by Hermes, Apollo, Ares, and Hephaestus, Vanilla went absolutely berserk for no reason, and thus spirited Amy away to her Sacred Gardens. Since then, Amy was only allowed to accompany Vanilla to Mount Olympus was when the males were observing the Olympic games on Earth.

So, Amy spent most of her time in Vanilla's and her Sacred Gardens, creating, many beautiful flowers and coloring them. But she was quite restless and tired of being a total homebody. The only good thing that came out of that insanity, was that Vanilla decided to have another child of her own making. A small demi-god nymph that was a younger and smaller version of Vanilla whom Amy named Cream because the nymph rabbit's fur reminded Amy of the frosting of pastries she'd seen at Mount Olympus. Cream kept Amy company and from going completely bonkers because of sheer boredom.

But still, Amy wanted to get out more. At least away from the Sacred Gardens. Vanilla kept insisting that her place was in the gardens. The female hedgehog goddess wondered why she had to be stuck there all the time. Hell, even Aphrodite who the males went absolutely crazy over her and was now married to Hephaestus, got more actions. But as long as Vanilla remained paranoid about Amy's virtue, she wasn't going anywhere in the near future.

Deep within the bowls of the Earth, where fires were raging eternally, the land was completely barren, and the water was either a sickly blue or green, was the Underworld. The Land of the Dead. There, another Immortal that resided here, had sort of the same problems Amy was having. He was an ebony and crimson splashed hedgehog named Shadow. On Olympus, Shadow was addressed as Pluto. Shadow's teenage issues were almost identical to that of Amy's. Although, he was allowed to roam around freely wherever he pleased, his father, Black Doom, whom everyone knew as the infamous Hades, taught Shadow to treat the other Immortals with contempt.

The reason for this, was because Black Doom was denied to freely choose his own dominion of his desire. After succeeding in killing their tyrannous father Chronus, they divided the three dominions, the Heavens, the Sea, and the Underworld to be chosen amongst themselves. Zeus, who was the youngest and got to choose first, chose the Heavens. Poseidon, the next youngest, chose the Sea. Leaving the Underworld, the only dominion left, to the eldest, Black Doom. Ever since then, the Lord of the Dead was increasingly resentful of the other Immortals even though Zeus had graciously allowed him to have periodic visits to Mount Olympus.

For centuries upon centuries, Black Doom had tried proving that was a far better and superior God in the Universe each chance he got. Pretty soon, when his heir, Shadow came into being, Black Doom incorporated his resentful attitude into him. Realistically, Shadow, who was a little ahead of his time-and much more mature-, didn't care much about the beef his father had with his uncle Zeus and the other Immortals and frankly, was tired of hearing about it. Shadow wasn't even convinced that his father could beat Zeus at his own game. After all, Zeus was the king.

Shadow spent most of his time in the Underworld. There honestly wasn't much on Earth that really interested him. The midnight hedgehog would watch souls of the mortals slowly and silently pass through the Land of the Dead. Either that, or screw around with Black Doom's pet, Cerberus. It was no exaggeration to say that Shadow's life was pretty much dull, emoish, and boring. He may not have known it then, but subconsciously he was waiting for something to brighten it up.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just so we're on the ball here, Cream is like a santa'a lil helper to Amy and Vanilla in the scheme of things until of course we get to the part where she meets Tails :D and Black Doom is NOT going to be a villain here. he's moreorless a bystander. If y'all are interested, I have the complete casting call of this fic on my DeviantART page. The link to my page is on my profile and the Devaition should be in my gallery. Thanks and Peace out :)**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 2-<p>

The autumn equinox was fast approaching and Amy was hard at work, making the autumn plants and flowers and painting them their correct colors. She was starting to get a little frustrated as Cream began picking the flowers that the sakura hedgehog made an hour earlier.

"Cream, you think you can hold off on the 'harvesting' at least until I finish?" Amy ranted.

"Oh, sorry, sister." Cream apologized softly.

"Tell you what, when mother comes back and sees the stupid garden, then you may pick all the flowers you wish."

Cream threw her a shocked look.

"The garden is stupid?" she cried.

Amy heaved a huge sigh.

"No, it isn't, Cream." she said lowly. "I'm just so sick of being here all the time. Creating the same flowers day in and day out, every single month!"

Cream wished she could cheer her up. She knew how strict Vanilla's rules were and how they were irritating Amy. But Cream was starting to run out of ideas to make the cherry-pink goddess feel better. And some topics were absolutely off limits. Once, the young nymph innocently began talking about suitors which made Amy feel extremely depressed. Vanilla totally blew her chance at establishing a romance with Apollo(Silver).

"Is there some way I can make you happy, sister?" Cream asked.

Amy shook her head.

"It's alright, Cream." she said. "Now I need to get back to work."

The young rabbit nymph decided that she should make herself useful by helping Amy out. Although she didn't think she needed it, the sakura female allowed her to assist anyway. A few hours later, Vanilla returned cheerfully after receiving various offerings from mortals for the harvest.

"Hello, my dears!" she sang in a sweet voice.

"Welcome back, mother!" Cream replied almost identically.

Amy ignored Vanilla at first and continued coloring the last of the blooming flowers.

"The garden looks splendid, ladies." Vanilla chirped looking around and admiring Amy's handiwork. "You've really outdone yourselves."

'Interesting.' Amy thought. 'We seem to outdo ourselves all the freaking time.'

Vanilla proceeded to place her offerings in vases at a nearby shrine and took out her little velvet sack to replenish it with seeds to plant in fertile fields.

"Well dears," the goddess began again. " in three days time, we will be attending the equinox gathering at Mount Olympus."

While Cream began celebrating with excitement, Amy remained unemotional. To her, it was like saying. 'big deal'. Most likely they would go when the bigger events were over when everything was just quiet conversation and when all the males went out to observe the mortal festivities on Earth. Either that, or Vanilla would stick to Amy's side like glue and shoo away any of the males that would approach her. The sakura hedgehog goddess heaved another big sigh, prompting concern from her mother.

"Persephone, dear?" she called out softly. "What's the matter? You don't look well."

'Perhaps because you intend to keep me a prisoner here.' Amy mentally snapped.

But Amy never voiced her opinion to her mother, knowing full well what the consequence would be. Vanilla was NOT someone to fuck around with. Like Hera, she was extremely temperamental. In fact it was sometimes hard to tell the two apart. One minute Vanilla was the sweetest person in the cosmos. But if she was crossed, it was not a pretty picture.

"I'm alright, mother." Amy told the rabbit goddess.

"Well, I've brought you something special from my travels." Vanilla replied.

Amy threw a surprised and somewhat interested look as Vanilla reached into her satchel and got out few oriental flowers, which were Chinese bellflowers.

"These are from the Asian continent." Vanilla explained. "You can plant these wherever you wish."

Amy felt something shatter from within her. Sure Vanilla's gift was very generous and thoughtful, but Amy had wanted to go there and collect the foreign florals herself. Was this really the only way she'll ever see the outside world?

"T-thank you, mother." Amy stammered wearing a false smile.

Vanilla then exchanged her daughter's gratitude with a hug and turned to her nymph.

"Come with me, Cream." she ordered.

As soon as they were gone, the cherry-pink girl dropped the bellflowers to the ground and scampered deep into the garden. She went towards a secluded area that she had discovered and that even neither Vanilla nor Cream knew existed. It was Amy's secret place. When she got there, she dropped to her knees in the soft grass and simply started sobbing in another crying jag. Vanilla just didn't get it. Amy wanted so badly to go out and see new things with her own eyes and not have someone do it for her. Like her mother. As the poor female goddess continued to sob, the autumn colored flowers around her began to turn blue.

Shadow was peacefully snoozing and minding his own business until Black Doom came calling.

"Boy!" he bellowed out. "Come to me, now!"

The midnight coated god gave a look of sheer irritation and walked over to Black Doom's throne room.

"What is it, father?" Shadow asked not trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Mind your attitude, Pluto!" Black Doom hissed in a warning tone. "Anyways, I need you to fulfill an errand for me."

Shadow straightened up to show that he was listening and paying attention.

"As you know," Black Doom continued. "that worm, Zeus is holding one of his little family 'get togethers'. "

And Shadow cared...why?

"I want you to go to Mount Olympus in my place." the lord of the dead concluded.

The ruby-striped hedgehog's expression dropped like a sack of pomegranates.

"I have no interest in going to a ridiculous festivity, father." Shadow retorted, walking away.

"You WILL go to the gathering." Black Doom directed. "You must. Otherwise Zeus will start to believe that I am up to something."

Shadow growled. Why oh why, did he always get stuck doing the lord's dirty work?


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

That night, while Vanilla and Cream were fast asleep, Amy finally mustered up some courage and snuck out of the Sacred Gardens. She had to be quick in her absence before Vanilla noticed. Otherwise, all hell would literally break loose. Guided by the moon light, she wandered about towards Earth.

Amy came to another garden which was considerably smaller than the one she called home. This garden also surrounded a temple. Amy wondered if it was hers or Aphrodite's(Mina's). Curious, she went inside and to her surprise, it belonged to Hestia(Tikal). The mortal populace around here must be real pacifists. The sakura goddess then went on her way. She decided to be bold and go all the way to Athens. The city looked absolutely beautiful at night. Amy couldn't understand why she didn't do this before. As long as Vanilla didn't find out, it was a good get away. Looking up, she saw a bigger temple. Most likely, it was dedicated to Zeus. The big guy got all the really nice stuff.

Shadow decided that he needed to get out of the Underworld for a bit and unwind. He would need it, considering where he was going to the next few days. The crimson splashed god knew of a great spot in Athens where the moonlight was rich in absorption energy, so he decided to go there. Going through the fiery gates of his home, Shadow took to the stars. There was a near full moon out hanging in the sky. The nightingales were chirping away with their nocturnal songs.

After a few minutes, Shadow arrived in the glowing city of Athens. Going past Zeus' temple, he went towards a glen. He sat down in the soft cool grass and watched the mortals below him sleep without a care. The moonlights soft touch made the ebony male feel somewhat rejuvenated. Suddenly, he heard a twig snap somewhere behind him. Shadow then sensed that he wasn't alone. He stealthily got up and ignited a red flame in his hand. Cautiously, he went into the foliage, ready to strike at anything. When he carefully part some leaves so as not to make noises, his blood-red eyes widened in surprise.

In the knoll beyond the brush, was a young female and sakura furred hedgehog. She didn't seem like another mortal, in fact, she was giving off an aura that suggested that she was a goddess. So Shadow decided to watch the girl instead. She let out a sigh which sounded quite depressing. After a minute or two, she placed her dainty hands onto the ground and three white roses sprouted. The girl was definitely an Immortal. And most likely indeed a goddess, not a nymph. But what on earth was she doing here? Finally, the girl silently left, leaving Shadow a bit puzzled. Why did she seem so sad? How curious. Shadow had to admit, she was kind of pretty. All goddesses were. Seeing that there were no other dangers the males god went back on his way.

Amy decided to head back to the Sacred Gardens. She felt more depressed than ever, having to sneak around instead of going freely whenever she wished. Perhaps, hopefully, when they go to Olympus, Zeus will tell Vanilla to lighten up on her restrictions. Of course, Amy would have to get him alone and even that was impossible. Amy carefully climbed over the garden walls and quietly so as not to awaken anyone. However, someone was awake. It was Cream. The nymph had been awoken by the sounds of gently ruffling leaves. She cautiously went to go investigate and found none other than Amy climbing over the garden walls.

"Sister?" Cream quietly cried. "What in the world are you doing?"

Amy nearly had a heart attack when she heard the young rabbit's voice. When she saw that it was only Cream, she became irate.

"Cream, what do you think you're doing?" Amy ranted softly. "You scared me half to death!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cream apologized. "But what are you doing up at this hour?"

Amy made a guilty face. Obviously she would have to say something to her in order to keep the nymph from pestering her.

"I uh,...snuck out for a bit." Amy stammered.

Cream gasped.

"You...you snuck out?" she cried.

The sakura goddess was quick to cover the nymph's mouth.

"Shhh!" she quietly snapped. "You want the whole blasted cosmos to hear?"

"I'm sorry!" Cream said quietly. "But why did you sneak out? And where did you go?"

"Umm, to Athens. Anyway, I'll tell you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay, sister."

The autumn equinox had finally arrived. Many gods, demigods, goddesses, and demigoddesses went up to Mount Olympus to enjoy the festivities. Around noon time, things quieted down a little and Vanilla, accompanied by Cream and Amy, made their arrival. The other goddesses, Hestia, Aphrodite, and Athena(Blaze) warmingly greeted Amy and Vanilla. As Amy expected, not much of the males were actually present at this point. Even Zeus was absent. So much for going to him to make Vanilla ease up on her rules. And as always Hera(Sally) completely ignored the cherry-pink girl for the duration of the event. Amy didn't let it bother her though. She had enough problems to deal with.

Later into the day, Shadow made his way to Olympus. He did not intend to stay for a while. Just long enough for the other Immortals to acknowledge his presence. As he passed through the heavenly mount's golden gates, Shadow noted Zeus' lack of presence here. Had Black Doom been aware of this, the midnight hedgehog's coming in his place would have been entirely moot. But no matter. Shadow was here already here anyway. The whole court was quiet. Shadow began to think that he might have come a little too late. Then he saw Hera with the Muses and she gave him a nod to acknowledge him. Shadow stuck around for a few more hours. He'd never been so bored in his entire life.

Amy managed to wonder away from Vanilla and Cream to have some time to herself. She eventually went towards the maze-like garden of Olympus. Unlike her home, she admired this garden because it presented a challenge. Solving a maze. If Amy was lucky, she could get 'lost' and Vanilla would leave Olympus without her. But she also had the feeling of wanting to dupe her father in a garden he created. The sakura hedgehog went through the various passage ways, making flowers bloom on the branches of the maze walls. The flowers themselves were in different colors so Amy wouldn't go past the same road over and over again. And since she was the Goddess of Spring, Amy could make the flowers remain and not let them disappear. Or change color on her.

Shadow had aimlessly wondered into the landing where the exit of Zeus' infamous garden maze was. The sun was starting to set as the clouds above went from white to gold, scarlet, and pink. Suddenly he heard faint and angelic humming coming from the maze. Had someone actually solved the maze? His ruby orbs widened when he saw a triumphant looking Amy emerge from it. She was the same goddess he'd seen before. Now that he thought about it, she must be the Goddess of Spring. When Amy finally noticed him, she gasped and backed away a little.

"Oh, um...hello." she stammered.

Shadow replied with a simple head nod. The pair had a moment of awkward silence.

"So you're um...Pluto, right?" Amy asked.

"Correct." Shadow replied in a low voice. "And you are Persephone, yes?"

Amy nodded. She was quite nervous about the whole situation, simply because she was afraid of Vanilla seeing this. Plus, she had heard that Shadow was a real stiff. Shadow himself on the other hand, was taken with Amy. To hell with Aphrodite, anyone that pretty and having the ability to outwit one of Zeus' instruments, deserves to be admired. Shadow approached her, while Amy continued to back away. This guy was really creepy looking. Before anything else happened, Vanilla's voice broke the silence.

"Persephone, my dear, where are you?"

"I-I must go now." Amy stammered again, pushing her way past Shadow.

The crimson-splashed god watched her intently as she rushed indoors. He felt somewhat irritated that someone interrupted them. Shadow had wanted to get to know Amy better, since he hadn't really been acquainted with her. The ebony male went towards the maze walls and picked a white rose that bloomed in response to Amy's powers. It was the same kind of flower she grew in the knoll the night Shadow first saw her. Breathing in the sweet scent, he started to develop an infatuation with the Goddess of Spring.

He decided to follow her to her home, just to learn where she reigned. And to see if he could get her all to himself again.


	4. Chapter 4

=Chapter 4=

After returning to the Sacred Gardens, Amy heaved out a big sigh. That guy, Pluto gave her the creeps! For the first time ever, she was glad to be home. The sky outdoors, matched the color of the blossoms that Amy created. By the time she got home with her 'little family', Amy was quite exhausted. She was ready go to bed.

Vanilla still had one more event to attend to, and that was on Earth. She left Cream and Amy to their nocturnal slumber as the rabbit goddess bid them adieu. Just when Vanilla had left, the sakura hedgehog promptly turned in for the night and was soon joined by Cream.

Shadow had closely followed their trail homewards but kept a distance so they would not detect his presence. For now, he wanted to remain conspicuous. After tracking Vanilla and her charges, the midnight hedgehog discovered the Goddess of the Earth's secret garden.

'Hmph. So this is where Demeter had been hiding Persephone.' he thought nonchantedly.

Sure, Shadow had heard that Vanilla had took her daughter into hiding. Before he hadn't really cared much to look into the matter. Now that he had met Amy, he couldn't get her out of his mind. After he landed a little ways from the garden, he saw Vanilla take off again, this time without Amy or Cream. Shadow couldn't believe this. For once, luck was turning in his favor.

The crimson splashed male cautiously approached the garden. Just because Vanilla was gone, Amy could just as easily call her back. It would be a pretty good idea to use his black cloak. It was an attire he inherited from his father and it made him invisible and unseen to everyone else. Even Immortals.

Shadow passed through the garden gates as though he were a ghost. He stalked through the alleys and aisles like a breeze in the trees. Soon enough, he found Amy, peacefully sleeping without a care. The cherry-pink goddess almost had look to her features. Shadow carefully sat down beside her and stroked her quills. Amy let out a little moan and shifted around in her sleep. Shadow found himself severely tempted to whisk her away to his domain this very second. But it would be very wise not to. A war amongst the gods could erupt over that. And if he realized, stupider shit had happened. The gods had caused a war in Troy and it was all for a mortal woman. No, Shadow would not let that happen on his watch. Instead, he would do something that would be very traditional, a gamble, and might make Black Doom a little pissed. But it would be worth it, and with that, Shadow took off back to Mount Olympus.

The halls of the Olympian palace were quiet. More quiet than they had been earlier that day. A slight breeze ruffled the curtains and a midnight hedgehog's quills as he walked by. Shadow's plan was to go and ask Amy's father for her hand. Formally traditional? Of course. It was one way to get around Vanilla though. The gamble would be that Zeus' reply. He was usually gracious about things but then again, he could always turn Shadow down. Especially with Hera leading him on. Another touchy thing was Shadow's father. Black Doom would expectedly flip if he were aware of the crimson-splashed male asked Zeus for a request. He approached the throne room and paused to be granted entry.

"Enter." boomed a great voice.

Shadow promptly entered the huge throne room. Seated at the center was the King of the Gods, himself with Hera beside him. Zeus' eyes brightened when he saw Shadow.

"Why, Pluto!" This is a surprise." he exclaimed. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Shadow took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"I've come to make a request." he said.

"A request?" Zeus replied, becoming interested.

"Yes. I want Persephone's hand."

Zeus looked somewhat impressed. Impressed that Shadow would come all this way to ask him instead of just simply taking Amy. Hera on the other hand was a little befuddled.

"What for?" she asked rather rudely.

Shadow suppressed a growl. Hera could always be counted on to make hurricanes out of small rain clouds.

"This is so amusing." Zeus interjected with a chuckle. "You, Pluto, are turning out just like your father. Straight and to the point."

Shadow forgot how the glowing god liked being merry with everyone. He could see how Black Doom found this annoying. But at least the monarch didn't seem to be paying any attention to his queen.

"I rather like this idea." Zeus continued, stroking one of his shining bluish silver quills. "It's very interesting. Alright then, Pluto. You may have Persephone. Just promise to keep her happy, content and treat her well."

Shadow nodded and took his leave. He couldn't believe how easy that turned out to be. Even though Hera wasn't quite happy about this, Shadow felt quite triumphant. He went directly to his home in the Underworld.

"KIIIYAAAAH!"

Amy jolted out of bed, gasping and screaming. She just had one horrible nightmare. She was surrounded by flames and the entire Earth had become cold and barren. It was the most frightening thing she had ever seen. The sakura goddess was trying to regain her composure when Vanilla came rushing to her side.

"Persephone, dear? Are you alright?" she called out in a worried tone.

"Y-yes, mother." Amy rasped.

Vanilla was immediately relieved to see her child safe and sound. Amy however was still trying to shake herself out of her nightmare. Vanilla sat down beside her and pulled the shivering cherry-pink female into a hug.

"There, there, my little one." Vanilla cooed as she rocked Amy gently back and forth. "Tell me what happened."

"It was just a nightmare, mother." Amy interjected before her mother would become overbearingly affectionate.

"Will you be alright, my dear?"

"Yes, mother."

"Well, alright then. If you insist."

With that, she gave her sakura daughter another hug and left. Amy made another shudder and laid back down. She wondered what the hell had brought that on. Perhaps a foreshadowing of things to come? Amy shook her head. What was she thinking? Her thoughts were starting to sound ridiculous. Amy shook her head again and went back to sleep.

Back in the Underworld, Shadow returned for the night and to start planning in how to whisk Amy away to his dominion without any trouble with Vanilla. But not without hearing his father bugging him.

"Boy! Where in the seven hells have you been?" Black Doom hollered.

"The Land of the Living, where else?" Shadow snapped.

The lord growled.

"Watch your tongue, boy!" he hissed. "Now, do not bother me for the rest of the night. I've things to do!"

'Good.' thought Shadow. 'So do I.'

Tomorrow, the Goddess of Spring would be his and his alone.


	5. Chapter 5

=Chapter 5=

The very next morning, Amy was busy making a little more flowers for Vanilla while Cream was busy chasing the butterflies. The sakura hedgehog was unnerved all morning. She couldn't shake the nightmare she had the night before. It really bothered her.

'Ugghhh.' she fumed. 'This sucks..'

Amy paused from her planting and got up. She walked further into the garden, leaving an oblivious Cream behind. The cherry-pink girl wanted to clear her chaotic mind. The flowers around her were starting to react to her hyperactivity by changing into flamboyant colors. She came to a white marble fountain that was close to the garden wall. As she stared into the fountain, Amy let out a big sigh. She leaned up against the fountain's penseive and watched the gold fish swim around inside. Amy felt like a goldfish herself. Having to be in a small space and not able to roam free in the ocean. The young flower then heaved out another big sigh.

Shadow emerged from the Underworld and went straight to the Sacred Gardens. He quickly found his prey nearby at a fountain. Vanilla was too far away to intervene in anything. The midnight god was beginning to get a little jittery. Why were things turning so well for him exactly? Was there going to be any bad luck for him in the end? He certainly hoped not.

Getting back to the task at hand, the crimson-splashed hedgehog reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of black seeds. He then held out his hand and gently blew away the seeds. The seeds floated in the air as the breeze carried them along. They scattered in random areas inside the Sacred Garden and near where Amy was standing. As the seeds landed, they quickly sank into the soil, took root, sprouted, and blossomed into striking black roses.

Amy was starting to tease the goldfish in the fountain's penseive when a peculiar scent filled the air. Looking around for the scent's origin, Amy's emerald orbs were caught by a strange looking flower.

A black rose.

Surely, Amy did not recall ever creating one. Plus, to her, the color on the budding flower looked positively ghastly. Curious and suspicious, Amy picked the rose and examined it. Pretty soon, she began to notice more black roses sprouting randomly across her path. Amy raised a confused eyebrow.

'Is this some sort of joke?' she mentally asked herself.

Against better and logical judgment, the cherry-pink hedgehog followed the luring black roses to see if she could find their originator. Amy eventually came to the garden wall, where vines had sprouted and producing more roses and continued on the other side of the wall itself. The young goddess knew better than to go beyond the garden's borders while Vanilla was home and in broad daylight. But the mystique of the flowers kept pulling her into them. Taking one good look over her shoulders, making sure that neither Cream nor Vanilla were watching, Amy climbed over the wall. On the other side, she found more black roses. Now Amy was really perplexed. Where in the world were these things coming from? They seemed to go further into the neighboring forest and beyond the Sacred Garden borders. This should be the part where Amy should turn back and forget about the roses. But the sakura female didn't turn back. Curiosity had completely consumed her and attracted her like a moth to a flame.

Amy went further into the forest, guided by the charcoal colored roses. Unaware that a looming figure was lying in wait for her.

Shadow was standing in a small cave that led into the Underworld until he decided to move further and hid behind a large tree. Patiently waiting for the Goddess of Spring to come within his reach. Like a lion waiting for its prey to come within striking distance. The ebony hedgehog's ears perked up to the sound of feet against grass. He looked to his right a little bit and saw the sakura goddess coming towards his direction.

Shadow could hardly contain himself. He was sorely tempted to suddenly spring out and nab her. But he wisely held back, and waited for her to come to him. His blood-red orbs had an eternal 'death grip' on the goddess as she came nearer and nearer.

'That's it, little flower.' Shadow mentally encouraged. 'Just a little further...'

Amy was wondering just how long this 'bread-crumb trail' was going to go on. They seemed to be scattered in the positions of which the roses grew. It was also very, very quiet. The only sounds that were heard, was the slight ruffling of the leaves on the trees, and the tweeting of birds. Amy was starting to think that NOW would be a good time to return to the Sacred Gardens.

'Forget this,' she thought. 'I'm going back.'

Just as she was about to leave, her eye was caught by another black rose. Unlike the others, this one was magically starting to freshly bloom. With her interest caught again, the young flower went to investigate this spell. She obviously didn't do that herself. She was beginning to wonder if someone was trying to make a pasty out of her. As Amy stepped by a large tree where the rose bloomed in a bush beside it, a hand suddenly shot out like a bullet, and seized her wrist. Then, the female hedgehog was yanked roughly forward, causing her to yelp.

Getting out of a brief daze, she saw that it was Shadow who was responsible for the black roses. And he was waiting for her all this time. Before the goddess could do anything or even cry out, the crimson-splashed god put a spell on her that paralyzed the poor girl. She would have fallen into a heap if Shadow wasn't holding her. Gleaming with a triumphant aura, Shadow scooped up his captive and walked back to the cave where he was standing before. A wall of flames suddenly flared up and the midnight hedgehog passed through as if it was a simple curtain. As soon as he was gone with his prize, the wall of fire disappeared, leaving just the bare cave.

Cream was still chasing the butterflies when she decided to go join Amy in whatever she doing. She went around the garden in search of cherry-pink sister. Very quickly however, Amy's place was discovered to be empty. Confused, the little rabbit nymph looked elsewhere. But there was no sign of the goddess anywhere. Now Cream was starting to panic. Amy was really missing. With heart frantically beginning to pound, the little girl raced to her mother, who was busy fertilizing seeds.

"Mother!" Cream cried. "Oh, Mother!"

"What is it Cream, dear?" Vanilla asked with a surprised and concerned look on her face.

"I...I think Persephone is missing!" I can't find her anywhere!"

Vanilla promptly got up from her seat and went over to a nearby pensieve. Waving an arm over it, various areas appeared in the reflection. When each area turned up empty, Vanilla's earth-toned eyes widened and she felt like panicking herself.

"No..." she rasped. "...noooo!"

She then took off through the garden in search of her beloved daughter.

"Persephone!" Vanilla screamed. "PERSEPHONEEEEE!"

As the Goddess of the Earth frantically went about their home, Cream stood behind in her wake, trembling as tears brimmed her eyes.

"Persephone..."

Within the hour, Shadow carried his prize to his home. Amy was still in a paralyzed stupor, but her mind was moving at a frantic pace. Where the hell was this basterd taking her, and why? Shadow continued on his way on the pathway to the Underworld. Soon he came to the River Stix. He was greeted by an animated skeleton demon, hooded and cloaked with black.

"Young Master..." the demon rasped, bowing his head.

Shadow acknowledged him and stepped into the boat in the river. The hooded figure skipped in after the ebony hedgehog and started to drive the boat towards the other side. Shadow nestled Amy into his lap and wrapped a part of his cloak around her dainty form. She was in sheer panic mode. The sakura hedgehog had no idea where the hell she was, or what this brute of a god wanted with her to begin with. She feared that she was now a kidnapping victim. Around here, this sort of thing wasn't uncommon. Gods would kidnap females all the time, whether they were mortal or immortal, but Amy never thought that it would ever happen to her.

The poor girl was afraid what would happen to her now. She began to shiver in the midnight male's arms and started to cry, even though she was still in paralysis.


	6. Chapter 6

=Chapter 6=

As the boat reached its port, Shadow carefully stood up and got off. He gave the boat's skeletal driver a few chunks of gold and went on his way. He felt the young flower in his arms trembling quite fiercely. Shadow could sense and feel her mounting fear. He would have to be a little gentle with his captive when they got to his room.

Shadow's room could be the most depressing thing you ever laid eyes upon. It wasn't very lively. There were many lit black and burgundy candles. At the far corner was a hardly used bed. The frames were either made from marble or iron. The sheets were grey and coal black velvet. The pillows were also velvet and were soft as the clouds above. Shadow approached his bed and carefully laid Amy onto it. Her eyes were screwed shut with a thin trail of tears leaking out of them. Shadow made sigh and wiped them away with his thumb.

Amy was still trembling with fear. If she only could, she wanted to scream loud and as long as her lungs could stand. Shadow, still stroking her muzzle, put another spell on the female hedgehog to help her relax. However, Amy resisted his attempts to soothe her. As far as she was concern, she'd fight him until she could fight no more. Shadow on the other hand, thought she was being childish.

"BOY!" Black Doom suddenly bellowed, making Amy jump. "Come to me!"

'Damn.' Shadow muttered mentally. He didn't want him to know what he had just done.

He gave his captive a little peck and left her alone in his room. When Amy heard the door shut, she cautiously opened her eyes. The room was very dark with the only light coming from the candles. Pulling herself together, the goddess struggled to get up. The spell Shadow had put on her earlier in the forest, had barely begun to wear off. Amy got to her feet and rushed off to the door. The female's body was still shaking from the stupor she was put under and if she wasn't careful, she could fall to the ground like a sack of pomegranates. To her surprise and delight, Shadow had left the door unlocked. This was the perfect opportunity for her to escape. Washing no time, Amy skipped out of the room.

Shadow was silently fuming. What in all the hells did his father want now? He came to the throne room and saw Black Doom sitting on his throne and peering through an orb that showed him the land of the living.

"What is it, father?" Shadow asked.

Although he was thoroughly annoyed with the Lord of the Dead, the ebony hedgehog had to delude him from the realization that he just kidnapped his 'uncle's niece'.

"Well, Poseidon's(Rotor)asked me a favor." Black Doom sighed. "There's a town by the sea that he's infuriated with for whatever reason. He wants me to have you unleash the Plague upon the mortals until they straighten up."

This wasn't anything that Shadow would complain about. Unleashing Plagues on mortal towns and cities was second nature to him. The only problem was Amy. Could he leave her alone for that long before his father found out? Either way the midnight god would notice something's up.

"Very well." Shadow said.

With that, he left the throne room. Before heading to his chariot, the male hedgehog wanted to check on his prisoner first. Coming to his room, he suddenly found his door ajar. Bursting it open, Shadow found Amy to be missing. He started to panic.

'Dammit. Where did she get to?'

Amy trudged along as fast as she could, looking over her shoulders every five seconds to see if anyone was following her. The goddess finally made it to the River Stix and found the hooded skeleton demon at the docks.

"Hmmm? I don't recall the master giving you leave to go." he klacked.

"Take me back." Amy ordered.

"Escaping are we?"

Amy started to panic. Then she remembered that this guy was a sucker for precious objects. She held out her hands, and there sprouted and beautiful flower with golden petals and leaves. The demon was sold.

"Oh, if you insist." he rasped.

The demon then granted Amy passage onto the boat and began to row toward the other side. Amy kept looking over her shoulder. She was eager to get back home to the Sacred Gardens and out of this hell hole.

Surely by now, the goddess' mother had discovered her absence and was having a major shit fit because of it. Half way across the river, Amy looked over her shoulder again. Suddenly the boat started to rock violently back and forth. Amy gasped and grabbed the sides of the vessel as she spun around. Standing in the middle was none other than Shadow, looking extremely pissed and irate. The demon stopped the boat as soon as the god appeared.

"Young master, I must implore you to not be so rough on the vessel." he sighed. "May I remind you that you have destroyed two already?"

Shadow ignored him and continued to glare down the Goddess of Spring. Amy felt quite intimidated, but her anger overrode her fear.

"Why...why did you bring me here?" she cried. "What the hell do you want with me?"

Shadow made a little growl and grabbed her arm, yanking her up. The sakura goddess let out a yelp.

"That is for you to find out later." he hissed in a low voice. Then he turned towards the skeleton demon. "Take us back."

The demon let out another sigh.

"As you wish..."

The sakura hedgehog started to struggle.

"No! Let me go!" she cried.

Shadow easily stood his ground and wrapped an arm around her slim waist.

"Would you like for me to induce my freeze curse upon you again?" he cruelly whispered in her ear.

Amy let out a whimper. She never thought anyone who could be so..._mean_.

As soon as he was sure the cherry-pink female wouldn't give him anymore trouble, the ebony hedgehog sat her down in his lap. Immediately after, Shadow lowered his head towards the cleft of Amy's neck and bit down.

"KIIIIAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed.

Poor Amy tried getting away, but Shadow's grip was like steel. For her, resistance was futile. To ensure that she wouldn't be able to escape again, and to also ensure that no other male would be tempted to claim her as his own, Shadow marked the young flower as his property. The goddess whimpered as she felt the midnight god's aura fill her. Now she was stuck with him. Amy had just become the Prince of the Underworld's mate.

They finally returned to the barren shore and Shadow, with the Goddess of Spring in his arms, hot footed it back to his quarters. Amy was silently fuming. Her neck was hurting from earlier. She could not believe that this had happened to her of all people. The female partially blamed her mother for this. Keeping her hidden for so long was bound to entice someone to seek her out. But Amy still couldn't process why someone like Shadow would want someone like her.

They came into the male hedgehog's room and he sat her down on his bed. Amy glared at him while he did. She wanted to appear just as tough as this guy. But Shadow wouldn't be bested by a girl. She was staying whether she liked it or not.

"I have to run an errand." Shadow told her. "I'd rather you stay in here and not get into trouble."

Amy made a wry face.

"What makes you think you can keep me here?" she exclaimed.

The midnight god gently grabbed his prisoner's chin while hoisting her up and made her look at up at him.

"I would like to see you try and escape again, little flower." Shadow said in a low voice. "The keeper of the Stix aside, it's much more difficult to leave here than you perceive it to be."

He released her and made her sit back down on his bed.

"Now then," he continued. "I have to leave for a little while and will be back shortly. I trust you'll be more obedient this time."

Amy growled at him as he left. Two minutes after he was gone, she got up slowly and tried the door again. This time, it was locked.

"Dammit!" the goddess shrieked. "That jerk!"

A flood of emotions raced through her mind. Anger, fear, and sorrow. Tears began flooding Amy's tear duct and spilling over her jade orbs. Finally, she fell to her knees and started to cry and cry.


	7. Chapter 7

=Chapter 7=

Later that afternoon, Shadow took his chariot and into the Land of the Living to spread the Plague for his other 'uncle', Poseidon. Not far from that area, Vanilla was still in a desperate search for Amy but it turned up fruitless. The goddess was determined to search the entire earth for her beloved daughter without a moment's rest. She would leave no stone unturned.

Meanwhile, in the Sacred Gardens, Cream was left to watch the garden while Vanilla was out searching for her sister. The nymph was sick with worry and loneliness. Cream was starting to wonder if it was her fault that Amy disappeared. Perhaps maybe if the rabbit hadn't left her side, she'd still be here. Suddenly, Cream heard a branch snap from behind her. Feeling quite cautious, she crept up to whatever was making the noise. Cream grabbed a loose branch from a tree to use as weapon if necessary.

The nymph pinpointed the noise to be coming from a gooseberry bush. She parted the leave and saw a little kitsune fox nymph inside. They both let out a scream the instant they saw each other.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKK!"

Both Cream and the other nymph ran for cover from each other. After a few minutes of hiding, Cream realized that the person she ran from, wasn't a threat. Feeling like a total fool, the young rabbit went back over to the gooseberry bush to apologize.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I thought you were someone else."

The young fox poked out of the bush and came forward rather timidly.

"Ummm...hullo." he said in a low voice.

"Are you lost?" Cream asked.

The kitsune nodded.

"Yes, I...I was running with a pack and I somehow got here." he explained.

"Oh, you poor thing!" the young rabbit exclaimed. "I'm really sorry I startled you. You see, my sister has disappeared, and I thought the intruder responsible got back into the Gardens."

"Oh. I'm sorry about your sister."

"It's alright. By the by, my name is Cream. What's yours?"

"Um, well...I don't have a name."

Cream gasped.

"You don't?" she cried. "Well we'll have to find one for you!"

Meanwhile, Shadow had returned to the Underworld after spreading the Plague for Poseidon. Upon arrival, he discovered that Black Doom was taking one of his evening naps. This was a really good thing because now he won't be interrupted when he would be dealing with his captive.

The crimson-splashed god made haste to his chambers. His door was still locked, which was good sign. When he opened it, his eye nearly twitched in fury and annoyance. The room was randomly covered with strange looking plants and flowers, all with very dark colors. Amy was lying on his bed still, with her back towards him and curled into a ball, moaning. Shadow let out a sigh as his aura began to glow around him. This caused all the vegetation that Amy had created to burst into little flames. He then sat down beside the young goddess who flinched.

"Go away..." she muttered.

"I will not." Shadow murmured with a no-nonsense tone. "I certainly don't appreciate you making a mess in my quarters."

"Deal with it!"

Shadow quietly snarled. The sakura hedgehog was quite the rebel. He took ahold of her arms and forcefully made her face him. Amy of course, did not like this one bit.

"What the hell?" she cried.

"Listen here little flower, " Shadow said in a low voice. "I expect you to be obedient to your master."

Amy made a growl.

"MAKE ME!" she snapped.

Then, the Goddess of Spring turned herself into a small pile of white and pink daisies causing Shadow to blink in surprise. Amy reappeared on the other side of the room on a chair on a chair in a crouched position. The ebony god shot her an irate look to which Amy exchanged. Even more so when he started to approach her.

"Stay right where you are, asshole!" Amy barked.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at her 'colorful' language.

"You do not rule me, girl." he said in a venomnessly tone.

"And neither do you!" Amy shot back.

It was the midnight hedgehog's turn to smile.

"Actually, I do."

Suddenly, Amy was yanked out of the chair by an unseen force and was dragged into Shadow's arms. The cherry-pink female wasted no time in trying to get out of them.

"Let me go!" she cried.

"Not until you agree to obedient." Shadow told her.

"Never!"

Amy continued to struggle. For some reason and unlike before, she couldn't use her powers to get away from Shadow.

'Wha...what the hell is going on?' she thought frantically.

"If you recall earlier, little flower.." Shadow said. "I marked you. You belong to me now. Your body obeys my every command, even though you do not."

Amy had forgotten about that detail with the whole marking thing. Once a female was marked, the male who marked her to begin with, was her master and her mate. Still, the goddess was not very happy about this.

"You basterd!" she shrieked. "I hate you!"

"You should be grateful!" Shadow snapped. "I took you out form that person you call home!

Amy gasped. She hadn't realized that was one of his intentions. But what he was doing was no less different from her previous situation.

"Well what the hell do you think you're doing?" the sakura goddess accused. "You're doing the exact same thing!"

Shadow suppressed another growl. Amy meanwhile, had worked herself into a tizzy, that she was about to cry again. But she tried to keep her tears at bay. The female hedgehog didn't want to make herself look like a total fool, especially in front of Shadow.

"I will grant you a little freedom if, you are obedient to me." Shadow compromised.

Amy made a little groan. She still didn't like this arrangement, but she had little or no choice now.

"Fine." she sighed in exhaustion. "You win. Jerk."

Shadow made a little smirk at his victory.

"That's better." he murmured in the young flower's ear, making her shiver.

"But what about my mother?" Amy pointed out. "She's bound to notice that I'm no longer in the Sacred Gardens."

"I wouldn't worry about her. I already acquired Zeus' permission, so she can't touch us."

Amy's jaw almost dropped in shock.

"You asked Zeus to kidnap me?" she exclaimed.

"I asked for your hand." Shadow said, dignified.

Amy couldn't believed this. Not even Apollo(Silver)tried that.

"But why did you pick me?" the goddess asked. "Athena(Blaze)seems to be right up your alley more than me."

Shadow made a face.

"True." he agreed. "But I find you for more interesting."

Amy blinked. How in the entire cosmos could he find her interesting?

"Whatever." the cherry-pink hedgehog muttered with a yawn.

"Are you tired?" Shadow inquired.

"A little."

"Then you should retire to bed."

The sakura female made a wry face.

"I'm not sleeping with you looming over me like a vulture!" she ranted.

"You don't have much of a choice." Shadow sneered.

The midnight god scooped her up and carried her towards the bed. Amy threw another fit.

"Let me down!" she hollered.

Shadow ignored her and plopped her down onto the soft mattress.

"You jerk!" Amy cried.

Shadow ignored her again and got into the bed with her. The candles around them dimmed, making the room even darker. This caused Amy to became slightly paranoid being in the pitch dark. She jumped when Shadow took ahold of her shoulders and started punching him.

"Relax." Shadow whispered.

Amy didn't want to relax. After all, she was in bed with a total stranger. The cherry-pink hedgehog tried to get away from him but he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, making her trembled. Shadow just nuzzled into her neck.

"Just relax, my little flower." the crimson splashed hedgehog whispered again. "You can trust me."

Amy seriously doubted it. She didn't want to trust him.

"I hate you..." she murmured once more as she drifted off to sleep.

"How about 'Tails'?"

The kitsune nymph blinked at his rabbit counterpart. They were still in the Sacred Gardens trying to find a name for the fox.

"'Tails'?" he inquired.

"Yes!" Cream said. "You have two tails, so why not?"

The fox slightly blushed but took a shine to his new name. He really liked it.

"Thanks!" By the by, what's your name?" Tails asked.

"Cream," the rabbit replied. "I serve my mother, Demeter the Goddess of the Earth."

"Wow." the fox marveled. "And your sister went missing?"

Cream made a sour face.

"Yes. I have no idea what's become of her. Mother is very upset too.

"Any idea where she could have gone?"

"No, none. I wish I knew."

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Well, maybe I can help you find her." Tails offered.

"Really?" Cream said with a smile. "Thank you, Tails!"


	8. Chapter 8

=Chapter 8=

Vanilla was just absolutely beside herself. It had been already 24 hours and she still couldn't turn up her daughter, the Goddess of Spring. The rabbit patriarch was sick with worry and grief. She was starting to run out of relevant ideas of where her precious charge may be.

Suddenly, Vanilla had another insight. She could go and ask Helios(Knuckles). He is Apollo's brother, and carries with him an all-seeing eye. Vanilla could go to him and ask him what had happened to Amy. Without a second thought, the goddess went straight up to the Temple of the Sun. There, she found Helios seated at the center on a golden cushion and in a cross-legged position as if he were meditating.

"Greetings, Mother of the Earth." the ruby echidna said in a low voice. "What brings you here to this place?"

"My daughter." Vanilla explained in a sad and desperate tone. "She's disappeared and I have no idea where she's gone. Please help me."

"I saw it happen." Helios declared. "Your daughter did not just simply disappear, she was kidnapped."

Vanilla's earth-toned eyes widened in shock and anger.

"By whom?" she cried. "Tell me!"

"By Pluto of course." Helios replied in a calm voice. "The son of Hades and Prince of the Dead made away with your child, Demeter."

Vanilla was now quite enraged. She could not believe her eldest charge had become a victim of typical male lust. And after all the careful actions she took to keep Amy hidden and to ensure that did not happen.

"That...that boy...shall PAY!" Vanilla shrieked.

With that, she promptly took off to Mount Olympus.

XXXXXXX

In the Sacred Gardens, the earth and vegetation was starting to react aggressively to Vanilla's rage and anger. This frightened a certain fox nymph accompanying his rabbit counterpart.

"Whoa, Cream, what's going on?" Tails cried.

"Oh dear," Cream murmured with a look of dread. "mother must be terribly upset right now."

The plants gnarled and twisted ghastly around them. For a moment, it seemed to threaten Tails.

"You best stay close to me, Tails." Cream suggested, taking the kitsune's hand. "They won't hurt you as long as you're with me."

"O...okay." Tails stammered.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the Underworld, Shadow and Amy were still asleep. Or rather, Amy was curled up asleep, and entwined in the ebony god's arms. Shadow was watching his captive slumber beside him with a low gaze. The warmth Amy was emitting along with her water lily scent, was making him feel highly intoxicated. The crimson-splashed male buried his muzzle into Amy's neck and planted butterfly and vampire kisses onto sakura fur and skin. Pretty soon, the Goddess of Spring stirred under Shadow's embrace. Blinking and clearing her vision, she looked around in a daze. Then, Amy remembered where she was.

'How awful.' she thought bitterly. 'I was really hoping I was having another nightmare.'

It did not take her long to realize that Shadow was beginning to get a little more aggressive with his embraces.

"Do you mind?" Amy quietly snapped.

"That's no way to greet your husband." Shadow murmured coyly in her neck.

"Oh get real!"

The sakura female attempted to push him away, but Shadow would not let up. He kept pulling her back up against his body.

"I'm not quite finished with you yet." the midnight god said, still trying to groom her.

"I don't care!" Amy cried. "Leave me alone!"

The cherry-pink goddess continued her attempts to break free, but like a boa constrictor, Shadow coiled his limbs around her, ensuring that she stayed in place. Amy finally gave in as her squirming triggered her exhaustion. She began to pout.

"I hate you..." the goddess muttered.

"That's still no way to greet your husband." Shadow reminded her.

"Go to hell!"

"Already am."

Amy let out a cry of fury and tried punching him. Shadow got ahold of her wrists and firmly held them down. The sakura hedgehog let out a growl at the ebony male.

"Now then," Shadow said. "are you going to be polite?"

The goddess let out a little whine. She really hated this. This was worse than being secluded in the Sacred Gardens. Her life just went from bad to really shitty. It was starting to suck being an Immortal because then she couldn't do away with herself. That is, if she could get away from the Prince of the Underworld long enough to do so.

"Why the hell did you pick me?" Amy questioned.

"I already told you, little flower." Shadow replied in a no-nonsense tone.

"Yes, but there has to be more of a reason."

There was a moment of silence between them as Shadow resumed his nuzzling of her neck. Amy kept flinching away from him and scrunching her shoulders.

"Whatever's the matter, my dear? You don't trust me?" the crimson-splashed hedgehog asked. "Or are you afraid of me?"

"I'm...I'm..no! Just what are you getting at?" Amy exclaimed.

"I asked you a simple question. Are you afraid of me?"

Amy was silent. Yes, he did give her the creeps. A lot more than what she gave Shadow credit for. But she refused to allow herself to acknowledge that or let Shadow take full advantage of it.

"I'm not afraid of you." Amy said in a direct, but shaky tone.

Shadow smiled. Of course he saw right through her. She was absolutely terrified of him. Quite plucky of her to say she wasn't scared when she really was. At the same time, Shadow was disturbed at this. He didn't want her to fear him. He just wanted her to be freely affectionate to him as he was to her.

"You're not a very good at lying, little flower." Shadow said in a low voice.

Amy flinched at him again. The midnight god in turn, gently took ahold of her chin and turned her face towards his.

"But in any case, I do not want you to be in fear of me. Ever." he continued.

Then, Shadow gently pulled her into a liplock. Amy gasped as she felt his lips brush against her own. Naturally she would have slapped him, but since he was being so gentle about it, she became too shocked to do anything. Her whole form went into heat. It didn't take long for Amy to start kissing back. Shadow then carefully pinned her to the bed with him on top and her beneath him. Finally, after a few seconds, they broke away. Amy was in quite a daze. Shadow smirked deviously at her.

"Well, it appears that you are blushing, little flower." he teased.

Amy immediately scowled at him.

"I freaking hate you..." she muttered.

Shadow's grin became wider.

"If that is so my dear, then why are you holding onto me so tightly?"

Which was true. During their embrace, Amy had unknowingly wrapped her arms around his neck. The young flower quickly withdrew her hands from him and looked away.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?" the goddess whimpered.

"I am not acting as such, little flower." Shadow said, dignified. "You just don't want to admit the obvious."

Amy made another growl at him. For Shadow, she was turning out to be so fun to tease. Seeing her pouting was absolutely adorable. And that was a rarity for the Prince of the Darkness to think such thoughts. Shadow easily found himself having fun teasing the Goddess of Spring.

"So then," Shadow began again. "do you still hate me?"

Amy narrowed her jade orbs at him.

"Damn straight I do." she said in a venomness tone.

The ebony male chuckled.

"Well, I can surely see that will change." he sneered.

"Whatever..." Amy droned nonchalantly.


	9. Chapter 9

=Chapter 9=

Vanilla went straight to Zeus, with her heart full of rage. Many of the other gods and goddesses that were there, stood their ground but let her go about her fiery way. They wondered what could it be that got the rabbit female so worked up this time. She marched right up to the throne room with Zeus and Hera giving her confused looks.

"Demeter?" Zeus asked. "Whatever's the matter?"

"Hades' whelp had stolen my child away from me!" Vanilla cried. "I want her back with me!"

The shining monarch shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not?" he asked. "As far as I am concerned, they make a good couple."

Vanilla stared at the snow white hedgehog in utter shock, then rage.

"Y-you...you _allowed_ this to happen?" she spat.

"Of course I did, Demeter." Zeus said plainly. "Besides, it was high time for Persephone to have a mate."

Vanilla let out a cry of rage and fury and immediately fled from Olympus in a ruffle of leaves.

'So long as Persephone is not within my reach, there will be no earth nor grain!' she vowed.

XXXXXX

In the Underworld, Amy somehow managed to slip from Shadow's grasp a second time. But escape was not on her agenda. She merely wanted to explore. The goddess' adventurous curiosity and desire to see different places, enticed her to go about her new surroundings. Thus far, it had been very depressing. Everything was either barren or in flames. The sakura hedgehog heard the moans of lost souls floating around aimlessly. The sounds made her shudder.

"Having fun are we?" asked a voice.

Amy let out a little gasp and spun around to find Shadow right behind her.

"You just can't leave me alone for a few minutes, can you?" she said pointedly.

Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Not if I believe that you're trying to run away again, little flower." he replied rather accusingly.

"Like I could anyway." Amy shot back sarcastically.

The Goddess of Spring continued to stare down at a flame pit, as a dozen of lost souls floated around it. The sight slightly disturbed her and prompted her to back away. Amy had then unknowingly walked into Shadow's arms, which wrapped around her frame as soon as she was in them. The cherry-pink female's head shot up to him in surprise, to which Shadow responded with a quick peck on the nose. Amy frowned poutingly.

"Jerk..." she muttered.

"That's only because I refuse to let you have your way." Shadow said smugly.

Amy growled at him. She still couldn't believe or take on the fact that she was stuck with this asshole. That is, forever. Shadow just simply grinned at her childishness and began nipping at her ears. The goddess let out another growl at the midnight god. He silently ignored her and continued down her neck. Amy unwillingly started to moan at the feel of the crimson-splashed male's fangs, pricking and prodding at her sakura fur and skin. Shadow's arms tightened around her, making sure that she could not scamper away. Meanwhile, Amy was starting to get lost in a reverie of lust, though she tried to get him to cease his actions.

"Muhhh...s-stop it. You jerk..." the young flower stammered.

Shadow continued to ignore her. Now, he was starting to get a little 'bold'. He began touching the sakura hedgehog in intimate places, making her gasp and jump. It also made her come out of her reverie.

"Hey! I said stop!" Amy cried, trying to punch the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow kissed her neck once more, and looked into her jade orbs.

"I'm afraid I cannot, little flower." he teased.

Amy growled again and tried to get out of his arms.

"Lemme go!" she cried.

Shadow silenced her with another kiss. The same kind of kiss that he gave her earlier. Once again, Amy found herself mesmerized like before. Something about Shadow was so alluring that she couldn't resist him no matter how of a jerk she thought him to be. Suddenly, a loud voice rang out throughout the barren walls of the Underworld and piercing the silence.

"BOY! GET IN HERE, NOW!"

Amy let out a gasp while Shadow growled. When oh when would Black Doom ever cease in using him as a freaking messenger boy? Or an errand boy for that matter? Amy looked around in alarm and confusion, trying to find the owner of that loud booming voice.

"Go back to my quarters." Shadow told the goddess. "And please stay there."

Amy made an anxious nod and scampered away, although she had half to question and follow Shadow.

The midnight god walked towards the throne room in a sour mood. He was about ready to mimic Amy whenever she had a tantrum. Shadow entered the room and saw that his father had an equally annoyed look on his face. He was leaning on his throne with his chin in one hand, while the other hand was drumming along the arm rest.

"What have you done?" Black Doom questioned.

"I don't quite follow..." Shadow replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you do!"

Shadow remained silent, making Black Doom heave out a huge sigh.

"Alright then, insolent one." the Lord of the Dead grumbled. "What's this I am hearing that you made off with Demeter's child?"

The ebony hedgehog's blood-red eyes widened. Yes he was busted. Caught red-handed. Even though Shadow was in his rights, he couldn't possibly tell his father that he went to Zeus for permission first. He would never hear the end of it. Still, the crimson-splashed male had to fess up.

"What if I did?" Shadow questioned. "Are you going to punish me for it?"

"First, I want the truth, boy!" Black Doom demanded.

Shadow let out a sigh. There was no way he was going to get out of this.

"Yes, I did it. And what of it?" the midnight god hissed.

Black Doom stretched a grin on his face. Although he wasn't quite happy with his son and his saucy attitude, he was quite amused by this transgression.

"Boy, for the first time, you've made your old man proud." Black Doom.

Shadow shot a surprised look at the demon lord.

"How do you mean?" he inquired.

"You saw something you wanted, and took it. Regardless of what Demeter or anyone else thought." Black Doom explained. "And that pleases me."

By far, Shadow wasn't sure what to make of this situation. On the flipside, he was relieved that he wouldn't be in for another long boring lecture and that his father would not make him relinquish Amy.

XXXXXX

In the Sacred Gardens, all the plants that Vanilla and Amy had created together began to die away. The life-like greenness faded into wilting yellow and then a dead-like dark brown. Cream began to have a panic attack.

"Oh no!" she cried. "This is terrible!"

Tails, who all this time, was standing by the rabbit nymph's side, was just as shocked about the suddenly dying plants. He tried to calm the panicking girl.

"What's wrong, Cream?" he asked in a low tone.

"Something's gone wrong!" Cream breathlessly said. "Terribly wrong! This can only mean that mother couldn't find my sister!"

Cream then burst into tears, Tails was starting to feel a little bad. He patted the female rabbit's back in an attempt to comfort her.

"Don't cry, Cream." he said. "I'm sure everything will turn out okay."

Cream made a weak smile. She was still upset at what was going on however. All the vegetation on the earth was wilting and dying away. Not just in the Sacred Gardens, but also in mortal populated areas and in large open fields of grain, grass, and flowers. They all began to wilt and die.

XXXXX

In the Underworld, Shadow went straight back to his room, aggressively hoping that Amy listened to him and went there. When he finally got there, he found to his great relief, that Amy was inside. She was curled up on the ebony hedgehog's bed and sound asleep. Shadow felt a smile stretching across his muzzle.

He walked over to her and removed his cloak. Then he carefully draped it over the goddess' form. Amy let out a little moan and shivered a bit, but remained in slumber. Shadow stroked her bangs as he watched her sleep. To him, Amy looked like an absolute angel. Soon, the midnight god's hands were stroking the sakura hedgehog's peach muzzle.

Amy let out another moan and gently grabbed Shadow's hand in her sleep and held it there. This prompted a wider smile to the crimson-splashed male's features. He leaned forward and gently kissed the cherry-pink female on her neck. Amy began to moan again, unknowingly wrapping her arms around Shadow's head with her fingers digging through his flared up and jagged quills.

"Pluto..." Amy muttered softly.

The ebony god let out a little growl feeling his mate's dainty hands running through his head. He carefully and slowly climbed onto the bed and rested his head upon Amy's bust. He could easily hear her heart beat, which played as a soothing lullaby for him. Soon, he found himself falling asleep on top of the Goddess of Spring, which he didn't mind at all.


	10. Chapter 10

=Chapter 10=

Further into the day, Amy finally woke from her nap and found Shadow on top of her with his head on her chest. Her face went a deep red. Redder than a tomato. Immediately, she tried getting the ebony male off of her without waking him. But each time she tried, she couldn't move his heavy form. The lack of movement was starting to frustrate the goddess. She thought about growing vines from the ceiling to lift him up. But before Amy could put that plan into fruitation, Shadow began to stir.

'Crap!' the sakura hedgehog cursed mentally.

Shadow smirked at her thoughts. He'd been actually awake this whole time. He was just observing his captive's thoughts and movements. The crimson-splashed male decided to vent his authority.

"Still trying to escape, my dear?" he coyly asked.

Amy growled at him and continued to try and push him away. Shadow remained right where he was and refused to budge. Amy let out a huff of disappointment.

"Would you mind getting off of me?" she exclaimed.

"Hmmmm, I am not certain. I kind of enjoy being here." Shadow replied playfully.

"Arggghhh! Seriously, get off!"

Amy resumed forcibly pushing the midnight god off her form, but he held onto her tighter. Then he moved upwards and began nipping at her neck. Amy was about ready to throw a tantrum.

"I hate you, you jerk!" she whined.

Shadow ignored her once more and continued nipping her neck. Amy finally gave up and laid back, pouting. She turned her head away from Shadow as he planted vampire kisses on her neck and shoulder. By far, the ebony hedgehog was enjoying himself even as the female beneath him was fidgeting around. He liked how the movements of her breathing in and out felt, along with the warmth she was emitting. Amy on the other hand, was quickly growing tired of this.

"When are you going to let me go?" she asked pointedly.

"Never." Shadow replied.

"I hate you..."

The midnight god chuckled. Having this much fun should be forbidden. But in the run, he was enjoying it.

"Why do you hate me, little flower?" he asked playfully.

"Well let's see, first you kidnap me, hold me against my will, and now you're harassing me!" Amy barked.

"Hmm, I don't seem to see it that way."

Amy let out another growl. Shadow lifted himself up to face her.

"But perhaps, if you allow me the chance, I can make this easier for you." he whispered.

The cherry-pink female raised an eyebrow at him.

"How about taking me back to my home?" she challenged.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question." Shadow said in a stern voice.

Amy let out sigh. That was too good to be true.

"But, like I had stated earlier," Shadow continued. "I will grant you a little more freedom if, you are obedient and a little more 'lady like'."

Amy gave him a little bit of a dirty look, but considered his conditions.

"Alright. You win again. Jerk." she ranted.

Shadow gave another low chuckle and licked her cheek. Amy shuddered and hugged her shoulders. The ebony god pinned her down and went for the goddess' neck again. Amy whined and squirmed to get away from him.

"Will you not stay still for me just once, little flower?" Shadow asked softly.

Amy made another whine and lowered her ears. She was still quite uncomfortable with the crimson-splashed male's advances. Shadow tenderly nuzzled her face while emitting a deep purr, making Amy blush.

"You're still a jerk..." the sakura hedgehog muttered.

"Am I now?" Shadow replied with a sly grin.

"Yes. You're a big mean jerk."

"I see. Well little flower, could a jerk be capable of this?"

Then, the midnight god bent forward and captured the young female in a lip lock. Amy let out a light muffled gasped and widened her jade eyes. Pretty soon however, she slowly closed them and returned the gesture. Then, Shadow wrapped one arm around Amy's frame while his other hand dug into her soft pink quills and gripped them. The sakura hedgehog began moaning, prompting her captor to increase his advances.

Amy wanted to push him away right then and there, but like before, the midnight god was just so alluring and irresistible. She found herself getting more heated than disgusted. Which was slightly more disturbing to her. After a short while, Shadow stopped his actions and looked down on his mate.

"So then little flower," Shadow murmured. "where would you like to go?"

Amy blinked in surprise.

"Go?" she inquired.

"Yes." Shadow replied simply. "Didn't you want to go beyond those garden walls?"

Amy did want to go somewhere. She remembered that place in the east where Vanilla had during gone during her travels.

"Asia." she quietly said.

Shadow gave her a quick peck on the nose.

"Then Asia it shall be." he declared.

XXXXX

Meanwhile on Earth, it had suddenly gotten colder. All the plants had died out and there was an early snow fall. The Sacred Gardens now looked like an icy cemetery. Quiet and cold. Vanilla had yet to return and Cream was slowly losing hope. The young nymph was sitting beside the trunk of a now-dead tree, shivering at the cold weather. Tails walked by and looked at her with pity.

"You know, Cream." he said. "I think we should leave."

Cream looked up at him like he was out of his mind.

"Well, everything is withered around us. There's no food or water either. We could die like this." Tails suggested.

The female rabbit lowered her head. He was right of course. Life in the Sacred Gardens was now unsustainable. But Cream didn't want to leave in case her mother came back.

"Just a little longer, Tails?" she whispered pleadingly.

The kitsune nymph paused and then gave a nod. He knew exactly how she felt, missing her family and all. Tails sat down beside her and pulled the rabbit into his lap, wrapping his twin tails around her. Cream looked at him with surprise.

"Well, somebody's gotta keep you warm." Tails joked.

Cream blushed at his advances and smiled at how gentleman-like he was.

XXXXX

Far in the east where winter had yet to settle there, Shadow flew over the Chinese provinces on his iron chariot with Amy at his side. The trees and plants there still adorned their autumn colors, with far more variety than Amy had ever seen.

"Wow," she marveled. "this is far more pretty than I imagined."

"There's a special tree here that I want to show you." Shadow told her. "I believe it's still in the bloom."

Amy gave a nod and hung onto the rails of the chariot. They landed in a secluded glen where green leaves still filled the foliage. A chilly breeze blew through the area, making Amy hug herself.

"Are you cold?" Shadow inquired.

"N-no." Amy said quickly. "I'm alright."

Shadow raised an eyebrow and removed his cloak. He then wrapped it around his cherry-pink mate.

"I told you, I'm fine." Amy protested.

"Humor me." Shadow quietly told her.

He took her hand and they walked along the dirt path. Amy found herself getting more closer to her captor than she originally anticipated. She wondered if she was wrong about him before. The midnight god was turning out not to be so bad. The cool but gentle wind made her get closer to him for warmth.

They turned a corner and Amy let out a startled gasp. In front of them was a lone cherry blossom tree. As Shadow predicted, it was still in bloom. But just barely. The wind blew away the hundreds of petals off the branches and off the ground. The flowers' colors matched that of Amy's fur. Seeing sakura flowers against ebony wood just astounded her.

"Oh Shadow!" she exclaimed. "This is so beautiful!"

"Indeed it is." Shadow agreed. "I thought you might enjoy this."

The wind went up again, blowing more flowers off the branches. Shadow was able to catch on by merely lifting his hand. He then placed the blossom into Amy's quills. The young female blushed at the gesture.

"Now you look more complete, little flower." he quietly whispered.

Amy blushed even redder, turning her head away in embarrassment. When Shadow took ahold of her chin and turned her head back to face him, he suddenly noticed tears leaking out of the sakura hedgehog's eyes.

"Why are you crying, my dear?" the crimson-splashed male asked.

"Because," she replied. "I never thought I'd be able to see something like this in my whole eternal life."

Shadow smirked and wiped her tears with his thumb. He then captured her with another liplock. This time, Amy returned it with as much passion as her mate. When they parted for breath, they held each other close.

"I love you..." Amy murmured.


	11. Chapter 11

=Chapter 11=

The pair promptly returned to the Underworld heavy with passion for each other. Shadow carried her all the way to his bed chambers bridal style. When they got there, Shadow laid his cherry-pink bride onto his bed and began to slowly undress her. Amy blushed again, her peach furred hands jumping up to cover her bosom. The midnight god bent down and tenderly nuzzled her neck.

"Don't be afraid..." he whispered in her ear. "You can trust me. Don't hide yourself from me."

Amy began trembling. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to go through with this. But when Shadow continued to give her tender and loving embraces, she was convinced otherwise. The young flower wrapped her arms around her ebony mate. She gasped and moaned while feeling him gently embracing her bust. Shadow made a pause to take off his own garments, making Amy blush again.

"Ohhh..Pluuuuuttooo..." she moaned.

Shadow went back up to her neck, planting vampire kisses. He bit down on the cleft of her neck, making Amy hiss out a little. The midnight god hungrily kissed her, initiating a wrestled match with her tongue. Amy moaned out again, this time loudly. She never thought that love would feel this good. Then, Shadow started to slowly spread her legs. The young flower tensed up beneath him, prompting him to pause again.

"It's alright." he whispered. "I promise to be gentle."

Amy nodded and bit her lip. Bracing herself for the inevitable pain. Shadow eased his way inside her and broke past her barriers.

"Ahhhhh!" the cherry-pink female cried out.

She had thrown her head up and dropped it back down on the pillow. Shadow held her while she adjusted to him.

"Relax." he gently told her.

Amy emitted another moan and tried breathing in and out. Shadow nuzzled at her neck and into her bust. As soon as the sakura hedgehog was adjusted to her mate, he began going in and out of her. Amy huffed and puffed, feeling something build up within her. Shadow was experiencing the same feelings but with more passion and intent. This was what he wanted ever since he met the goddess of Spring. To have her all to himself and to call his own. Finally, Amy was ready to climax.

"P-PLUUUUTOOO!" she shrieked.

Moments later, they both collapsed onto the bed, exhausted and covered with tiny beads of sweat. Amy was still beneath Shadow, trying to catch her breath while her crimson-splashed had his faced buried into her neck. The young flower gently licked one of his jagged quills, prompting him to lift himself up and capture his mate in another liplock. Amy returned the gesture with as much affection as he.

"I love you..." she rasped when they parted for breath.

"And I love you, my little flower." Shadow cooed.

Amy smiled and they nuzzled heads. The midnight god then laid down beside her, holding his bride close as they drifted off to sleep.

XXXXX

Back in the mortal domain, snow had completely covered the land. Food was now scarce, and the mortals were struggling for warmth. Walking in a sorrowful path, was the Goddess of the Earth, Vanilla.

She had been depressed since she left Mount Olympus. The rabbit goddess sorely missed her child and was evermore enraged by Zeus, who allowed Shadow to take her away. Vanilla was determined to keep the frost going until Amy was back in her custody.

XXXXX

The Sacred Gardens was now abandoned by Cream and Tails. The young female had to admit defeat and leave the Gardens in search of warmth and food. Tails made sure that she wasn't too cold. Cream was saddened by the fact that her sister had disappeared which made her mother go into a fury and freeze the earth.

"I wonder where Persephone's at." Cream muttered, catching Tails' attention. "I hope she's alright."

"I'm sure she is, Cream." Tails said, trying to be positive about it.

The rabbit nymph smiled at the saffron fox. She hugged his arm and nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Thank you for being with me, Tails." she said.

Tails blushed and looked away a little.

"Y-you're welcome." he stammered.

XXXXX

Months had passed and the frost that blanketed the land, had yet to be lifted. People were starving and dying. This was beginning to bother Zeus. With the frost continuing aggressively, he was beginning to lose worshipers. Perhaps the shining hedgehog should consider giving Amy back to Vanilla. But he did tell Shadow he could have her. While the monarch pondered about this, his wife, Hera, came into the throne room, bold as brass.

"Husband," she boomed. "you must do something about Demeter's temper. It's causing a catastrophe!"

"Right you are, beloved." Zeus replied. "But, I just cannot go back on my word..."

"Then strike a compromise! Before the earth becomes as barren as the moon!"

The female chipmunk walked off in a huff. Zeus let out a sigh. She was right of course. But how to make a deal that would be satisfactory for both? Then, the king had an idea. Why not make a deal that would easily be 'violated' by Shadow? The glowing male then summoned his son, Hermes(Sonic). The blue blur god with the winged shoes, came flying into the Olympian palace with the wind.

"You called, pop?" Hermes cockily inquired.

"I need your help." Zeus told him. "Now listen well: Suppose a man promised his daughter's hand to another, but her mother demands that she be back into her care. The man of course cannot go back on his word, but it's causing damage to other lands. How should he strike a compromise between the mother and the daughter's husband?"

Hermes smiled. He knew well that Zeus was talking about himself along with Amy and Shadow.

Plus, he knew that his father wanted an easily broken deal.

"Well pop," the cerulean hedgehog began. "in this particular case, the daughter must remain in her husband's house for one cycle of the moon and not eat anything from there. If she does this, she can return to her mother for eternity."

Zeus made a wide grin and scratched his chin. Hermes always had the most interesting ideas. It was also perfect. He knew that Shadow would obviously and willingly violate this agreement.

"Very well, son." the monarch boomed. "Bid Demeter to return to Olympus. And then spread the word down to Hades."

"As you wish, pop!" Hermes said, bowing.

With that, the blue god took off into the sky.

XXXXX

Back in the Underworld, the two lovers shared another night of passion. Shadow was lying on his back and nestled in his arms, was Amy. Both were bare and their garments were strewn about the chamber. The ebony hedgehog had awoken and was affectionately looking down on his sakura bride. Amy was still quite fast asleep, but Shadow didn't mind. Eventually she awoken and greeted her crimson-splashed mate.

"Hello, my love." she quietly sang.

"And greetings to you as well." Shadow whispered.

The cherry-pink female let out a giggle and nuzzled underneath his chin. In turn, Shadow nuzzled her bangs. Amy let out a contented sigh. Then she hatched a little plan to pull a prank on her mate. Moments later, flowers suddenly appeared around them, varying in color and beauty. Shadow narrowed his ruby eyes and quickly became annoyed.

"What do you think you are doing, Persephone?" he asked.

Amy let out a heartfelt giggle like a mischievous child. The ebony god raised an eyebrow at this and immediately, all of the goddess' flowers suddenly burst into flames. Amy made a startled jump at first, and then made a frown.

"You're no fun..." she muttered in a pouting tone.

Shadow took ahold of her chin and gave her a very direct look.

"Never try to challenge me, my dear." the midnight god murmured. "It won't work."

"You're still no fun." Amy told him, laying her head down on his snow-splashed chest.

A moment later, Shadow got up and scooped the sakura hedgehog up in his arms. This startled Amy.

"Wha...?"

"Now I'm going to take you to a special place of my own." Shadow whispered, nuzzling Amy's face.

He teleported them to a small cave, where the only light came from the torches on the rocky walls. Amy was quite confused. Where in the world were they going? The tunnel came to a small chamber with a medium sized pool. The water was channeled from a small reservoir. It looked like liquefied obsidian. Amy clung Shadow's from tighter.

"Shadow...what is that?" she asked.

"Just water, little flower." Shadow said. "Doesn't vegetation need water for sustenance?"

Amy wrinkled her nose at his little joke. They entered the pool in which the water tingled against the cherry-pink female's skin. It felt like warm bath water.

"Shall we go under?" Shadow asked her.

Amy's face went blank.

"Wha...?"

The crimson-splashed hedgehog grinned at her and submerged under the water, pulling his bride with him. It was like being pulled into thick darkness with the only light coming from the surface. Amy was quite confused about her whereabouts, until she saw Shadow swim towards her. He took her hand and pulled his mate to him. Digging his hand into her quills, the midnight god captured Amy in a kiss. She returned the embrace affectionately. Until...

"BOY!"


	12. Chapter 12

=Chapter 12=

Black Doom's voice managed to reach their location and echoed through the cave walls. It even rang through the black water in which Shadow and Amy were frolicking around, prompting both of them to surface. The ebony hedgehog was rather angry at his father for interrupting him yet again. He got out of the pool with Amy in his arms and went towards the right of the cave. Then, Shadow slipped a black silk robe on himself and Amy. He took her hand and they walked to the throne room. Amy was sort of anxious. She had never met the Lord of the Underworld before, whom of course, was her 'uncle'. Before going in, Shadow gently squeezed her hand, catching her attention.

"Wait here." Shadow whispered.

The Goddess of Spring nodded and remained where she was as the crimson-splashed hedgehog went inside the throne room.

"What is it?" Shadow asked his father, trying to hide the irritation in his voice.

Black Doom tossed him a small scroll which he simply caught with one hand.

"I cannot believe that Zeus!" he bellowed with rage. "I cannot believe he actually fell to the commands of a female. A MERE FEMALE! Where in the seven hells is his pride?"

As the King of the Dead was ranting, Shadow was staring wide-eyed and in total disbelief himself, at the scroll. It was a decree by Zeus that Amy was to be returned to Vanilla. It totally enraged him. Especially since Zeus himself had granted Shadow Amy's hand. Then, looking closely at the scroll, the midnight god saw that there was a catch. In order to be returned to Vanilla, Amy could not eat anything from the Underworld for a least one month. Black Doom was still ranting and raving about this and calling the King of the God's a hack. Shadow slowly and quietly went back into the hall where a concerned Amy was waiting.

"What's happened?" she asked quietly.

"It seems that Demeter is wreaking havoc upon the mortal world by letting loose a frost." Shadow explained. "Zeus has decreed that you return to her."

Amy's jade orbs widened in shock and sorrow. She couldn't believe this. Although it was much expected of her mother to make her father do something like this, the sakura hedgehog still couldn't fathom the fact that Vanilla actually went and did it.

"She...she can't make me!" Amy cried, her eyes brimming with tears.

"However, there's a slight hitch." Shadow continued. "You must remain here for one lunar cycle and not eat anything from here in order for Demeter to obtain you."

Amy had to think. If she delayed in returning to Vanilla, the earth would forever be covered in frost and all the mortals would die out. Amy could not let that happen on her watch.

"I...I have to go back, Pluto." Amy said sadly.

"But Persephone." Shadow started.

"I have to, Pluto. I just can't allow all the people to die because of me!"

The poor female burst into tears. Shadow held her as she sobbed. Then, he had a thought occur to him.

"Persephone, I have an idea." he whispered. "Go ahead with this facade. Hermes will be coming to take you back to Demeter. Before he does, I will give you six pomegranate seeds for you to eat. When Zeus finds out, he'll have to...'punish' you."

Amy's eyes widened and a smile appeared on her face. She caught Shadow's drift dead on.

"Will that work?" the sakura hedgehog asked.

"It should." the ebony god replied. "I will make it work."

Amy looked down on her feet and then hugged her husband.

"Al-Alright, Pluto." she whispered. "I trust you."

XXXXXXX

As the seemingly never-ending winter continued, the two nymphs, Tails and Cream went into mortal populated areas in order to find food and warm shelter. They stepping into Athens disguised as two mortal children. An old woman brushing the snow out of her house, noticed them.

"Um, excuse me dears, but are you not cold walking around put there?" she called out.

Tails and Cream looked at her and looked at her and then they looked at each other.

"Where are your mother and father, dears?" the elder asked again.

"Um, we do not have any parents, ma'am." Cream said.

"Oh, you poor things! Why don't you come inside before you catch your death of cold?"

Both Cream and Tails exchanged glances again and nodded in agreement. They went inside the old woman's house and were immediately relieved from the bitter cold. It was small but homely. There was a fire pit going, in which the smoke was being vented out through a small chimney. The elder lady went to her kitchen to fetch warm food for the nymphs.

"Thank you, ma'am!" Cream said in gratitude.

"You're quite welcome, dears." the old woman replied. "How on earth did you end up all alone?"

The saffron fox and the young rabbit looked at each other.

"We got lost in the blizzard." Tails explained.

The elder mortal made another face.

"That's awful!" she said. "Well, you may stay until the frost subsides."

"Thanks again, ma'am!" Cream chirped.

XXXXXXX

In the Underworld, Amy was lying on Shadow's bed while he was away. It had been a week since Zeus delivered his edict, and already she was starving. Her stomach was growling and pinching her for sustenance. The goddess couldn't believe that she was actually going through this. Amy now hated her mother more than ever for this.

Her ear twitched when she heard the door open. It was Shadow. In his hand, was a sack of pomegranates. The midnight god was starting to have second thoughts on the plan. One week had passed and already he didn't like neglecting his bride in this way. Plus, he had little or no regard for the mortals so he could care less if they all died off. But Zeus wanted worshipers and Black Doom wanted souls. That was the one thing that pleased his most. Getting as much souls as he could get his hands on. Shadow went over to his snoozing mate and sat down on the bed with her.

"How are you feeling, my flower?" he asked softly.

"Hungry..." Amy moaned.

The ebony hedgehog gazed down lowly on her and began to stroking her quills.

"You don't have to do this, you know." he whispered.

Amy looked at him and saw that he held a pomegranate in his hand. She turned her head away.

"No, I can't." she quietly said.

Shadow frowned. Even more so when her belly started to growl. He placed a hand on it and gently rubbed it in order to ease her pain. Amy put her hand on his and held it there, prompting her husband to nuzzle her neck. The cherry-pink female purred at her companion's touch, making him cuddle her.

XXXXXXX

Back in the Sacred Gardens, which was now thoroughly barren, Vanilla landed back into it and was struck to find her nymph absent. She went over to her special work area and pulled out a yellow flickey out of a cage.

"Find Cream, little one." the goddess whispered.

Then she gently tossed the flicky into air and it took flight.

XXXXXXX

In Athens, the showing to stop momentarily, allowing both Cream and Tails to go outdoors. Everything looked absolutely white. The sky was white, the land was white, even the fog looked white. The two nymphs were still disguised as mortal children. Cream looked up into the sky in curiosity.

"Hmmm, I wonder what mother is up to right now." she pondering.

"Does she also control the elements?" Tails asked.

"Yes, she does. But since the precipitation has ceased, I wondered if she found something out about Persephone."

Suddenly, they heard a bird singing. Looking up, the two nymphs saw a yellow flicky land on a twig on barren tree, hopping and singing frantically. After a few minutes, Cream gasped out.

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"It's my mother." Cream exclaimed. "She's returned to the Sacred Gardens and she wants me back."

"Does this mean we have to go back?"

"I'm afraid so. I'm not sure if she'll want you there though."

There was a brief moment of silence between them.

"Well, you should go back. Demeter will be worried." Tails said. "I'll even walk you there. And besides, you don't want her to get upset again do you?"

Cream smiled.

"No, I don't." she said softly. "And thanks you Tails."

She gave him a quick peck on the muzzle, causing his face to go red and him to fall into the snow. Making Cream giggle.

XXXXXXX

In the Underworld, Amy decided to go for a stroll with Shadow to take her mind off of her hungry belly. The midnight god had an arm wrapped around her slim waist as they walked. The sakura hedgehog stared blankly at the path in front of them, not thinking of anything as she breathed in the scent of fire and brimstone. Suddenly, Amy was, for some reason, starting to feel a bit dizzy. She paused in her steps to clear her head, prompting Shadow to become concerned.

"What is it?" he asked.

"N-nothing. It's nothing, I'm alright." Amy rasped.

They continued on. The cherry-pink female rubbed her head a little when her vision was starting to black out. She blinked a little to clear it, but it continued to dissolve into darkness.

"Ohhhhh..." Amy moaned as her body went limp.

"Persephone!" Shadow cried.

He caught her before the young flower fell. The ebony hedgehog saw that the goddess was starting to get very pale in the face which he did not like at all. Shadow was used to seeing her blush scarlet and being so full of color. Amy blinked confusingly until she realized she was in her mate's arms.

"Persephone, you need to eat something." Shadow pleaded. "You can't go on like this."

"Yes...I can." Amy rasped.

Shadow let out a sigh. Why did she have to be so stubborn? He scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way. Amy snuggled into her mate's tuft of snowy fur. For the first time in their relationship, the goddess felt safe and comfortable in her husband's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

=Chapter 13=

Tails and Cream thanked the older woman for her generous hospitality and left Athens. They made their way back to the Sacred Gardens. When the two nymphs got there, they striped themselves of their mortal disguises and entered the gates of the Sacred Gardens. Cream directed her kitsune companion to hide among the bulrushes while she went to her mother. The garden itself was partly restored to its former splendor. When the young nymph finally found the Goddess of the Earth, she ran into her arms.

"Mother!" the little rabbit cried. "I'm so glad to see you! I was so worried!"

"Forgive me for leaving you, my little dear." Vanilla said softly.

"Where is Persephone?"

The elder rabbit made a sour face.

"Hades' whelp made away with her." she growled.

Cream gasped in shock.

"Y-you mean Pluto?" she asked.

"Yes!" Vanilla ranted. "I've demanded that she be returned to me, but we must wait another lunar cycle"

"Will she come back?"

"I'm assured she will, dear one."

While this was going on, Tails was watching from afar in the bulrushes. He was just as surprised about the news.

XXXXXXX

Two more weeks went by and the month was nearing its end. Amy could barely stand up. She was pretty sure that she lost a few pounds. Shadow had been begging her to reconsider going back to Vanilla and eat something, but she refused, sticking to the original plan.

Finally, the day had arrived. Shadow placed a spell on his wife to help restore part of her energy. Amy dressed herself up to look presentable to Vanilla. Hermes had already come, and was waiting for her at the gates. Shadow walked Amy to the River Styx with her holding onto his arm rather tightly. Before they got there, the ebony hedgehog stopped the young female to give her a small burgundy pouch.

"The seeds are in here." Shadow whispered to Amy. "When you're halfway through the Styx, eat them. Make sure the keeper sees you when you do."

"Will he do anything if I do?" Amy asked.

"Not then no. But he will be obliged to tell Hades."

The sakura goddess nodded.

"Okay, Pluto." she said softly.

After a brief moment, Amy threw her arms around Shadow and frantically kissed him. The midnight god returned the embrace much more aggressively and almost refused to let her go. Finally, they broke apart and Amy reluctantly went over to the river where the hooded demon was waiting. As soon as she boarded the vessel, it took off to the other side. Both hedgehogs looked longingly at each other until they were out of sight from one another. The cherry-pink female heaved a sigh and then flinched at her barren stomach. She quickly got out the burgundy pouch that Shadow had given her earlier.

She opened it, and found six Pomegranate seeds inside. Amy stared at them for a moment and put one in her mouth. Almost immediately, she took in the remaining five. The goddess had nearly forgotten how extremely famished she was. She didn't even notice no cared that the hooded demon piloting the boat caught her red-handed with a simple gaze. But as Shadow had said before, he did not say a word. He simply continued the voyage in silence. Amy eyed the small and now empty burgundy pouch with great disappointment. She wished that Shadow had put more. Sooner than the sakura hedgehog expected, the vessel docked and its hooded pilot allowed her to disembark. Even though it wasn't necessary, Amy just couldn't leave without paying him. She gave him another golden flower to which he nodded in appreciation. The young flower then went through a large alley which came to an end at jet black cast iron gates. Standing and looking rather impatient, was Hermes. His emerald eyes brightened when he saw the Goddess of Spring appear.

"Ah, Persephone." he greeted. "So good to see you."

"Likewise." Amy said softly.

The blue hedgehog took her hand, and led her through the gates and out of the barren and hellish domain itself. The earth outside was still somewhat cold, but the frost was beginning to thaw. Amy boarded Hermes' golden chariot, and they took off into the sky. The cherry-pink female took one last look back before the area disappeared from sight.

XXXXXXX

In the Sacred Gardens, Vanilla was waiting quite impatiently for her daughter to arrive. While Cream was blissfully fractionizing with Tails who remained in the Gardens with the Goddess of the Earth unaware of his presence. Cream was excited and hopeful that she would be seeing her sister again after a long period of separation.

"I really hope she comes." the young rabbit told her companion. "I really really miss her."

"I'm sure she'll be here." Tails replied again trying to sound positive.

Of course, he had a few doubts. Considering that the young Goddess was a prisoner of Hades, the kitsune had heard rumors that few ever return from that awful place.

Vanilla was frantically pacing back and forth, looking to the skies every five seconds for signs of Hermes' chariot. She had half of mind to go off and look for it herself. Finally, the winds started to blow a little stronger and Hermes appeared in his chariot. He landed near the Garden's gates and helped his sakura charge out of his vehicle. Vanilla rushed forward to greet them.

"Persephone!" the elder rabbit cried with joy.

She wrapped her arms around the cherry-pink female's frame and nearly hugged the breath out of her. Amy had to admit that she missed her mother. But she already missed Shadow. Quite sorely. Vanilla obsessively looked over Amy to see if anything was out of place.

"Are you alright my dearest?" Vanilla asked. "Did they do horrible things to you?"

"I'm okay, mother." Amy said softly.

Hermes took his leave and Vanilla brought Amy into the Gardens where Cream enthusiastically greeted her.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the Underworld, Black Doom in his throne room, was still ranting and raving about how Zeus was a pathetic excuse of a god, while Shadow leaning up against a wall. Then, the hooded skeleton demon entered the room.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" the Lord of the Dead snapped.

"Begging your pardon, my lord." the demon klacked. "But I feel obliged to inform you that the little goddess was 'cheating'."

Black Doom gave him a curious look while Shadow tried to hide his grin.

"What the devil are you talking about?" Black Doom exclaimed.

The hooded creature extended his arm and presented an empty burgundy pouch that contained pomegranate seed shavings.

"I witnessed her devouring these." the demon rasped.

Black Doom's gaze quickly turned from confused to devious glee.

"AHA!" he shouted. "I knew that girl didn't have the wit to fully complete the obstacle!"

With that, Black Doom marched to his chariot as Shadow watched. He then looked down at a black rose he held in his hand.

'Soon we'll be together again, little flower.' the midnight god thought.

XXXXXXX

A few weeks had gone by and Amy was able to relieve herself of her sheer hunger in no time. Vanilla and Cream were so happy to have the Goddess of Spring back. In the time that had passed, the frost had melted away, and the earth became green and lively again. Amy was touring the garden that was her home, feeling rather lonesome. She felt so incomplete without Shadow and ached to be in his arms again.

Walking a bit further, Amy's jade orbs caught something familiar. She walked over to the left, and found a lone black rose. Gasping, the sakura hedgehog looked frantically around to see if her lover was present. There was a darkened area which the goddess thought she saw a figure looming around.

"Pluto!" she cried.

Amy raced towards the area, passing the trees and bulrushes. To her disappointment, she found nothing and no one. Then, her ear twitched to the sounds of Cream chatting with someone else. Amy's head perked up in confusion. Who was it that Cream was talking to? She walked towards the place where Cream's voice originated. There, Amy found her little sister with another nymph. A male nymph to be exact. Amy couldn't help but giggle silently with humorous glee.

'That's so cute!' she thought. 'Cream has a little boyfriend.'

Cream and her fox guest, continued heartily chatting away, blissfully unaware that Amy was watching with adoration and a little envy. Right now, she was wishing that she was in Cream's position.

XXXXXXX

A few days later, Cream and Amy were back doing their normal duty of making new flowers for the garden. The cherry-pink female decided to confront Cream about her 'friend'.

"So Cream," Amy said in a devious but playful voice. "who's your boyfriend?"

The young rabbit gave a rather shocked and surprised look at Amy.

"How...how did you...?" Cream stammered.

Amy let out a heartfelt laugh.

"I saw you and him earlier." she explained. "You looked rather cute together."

"You're...you're not going to tell mother are you?" Cream asked, looking down and nervous.

The sakura hedgehog shook her head.

"No, I won't. I promise." she said softly.

Cream let out a sigh of relief and she continued helping Amy make flowers.

"I'll let you in on a secret of my own, Cream." Amy said.

The nymph looked up in earnest.

"Well, you know how I was kidnapped by Pluto?" the goddess continued. "I..kinda like him now."

Cream's eyes widened in shock.

"Y-you do?" she gasped. "But but...didn't he...try to hurt you?"

"No. He's alright." Amy replied with a dreamy look on her face. "I thought he was an animal at first, but he turned out not to be so bad."

Cream looked rather curiously at her. The cherry-pink female's face was blushing rather madly with scarlet and she looked very deep in thought.

"Persephone?" the young rabbit called out.

"Hmmm?" Amy replied with a dazed voice.

"Are you okay? You're looking a bit strange."

"Yes, I'm fine."

In truth, Amy was thinking of Shadow. She missed every minute of being with him. The goddess wondered where he was and what he was doing right now.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile, as the girls continued to work, Vanilla was watching happily. It would seem that everything was back to normal and the way it should be. The Goddess of the Earth had long forgotten about the pain and strife she felt when Amy was gone. Vanilla then began to cheerfully prepare for the spring harvest when she was suddenly visited by Hermes.

"H-hermes!" the elder goddess cried. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Zeus has commanded that both you and Persephone come at once to Mount Olympus." the cyan hedgehog declared.


	14. Chapter 14

=Chapter 14=

Both Amy and Vanilla were escorted by Hermes to Mount Olympus. The two women were a little confused by this, but Amy had a little bit of an idea of what might be going on. The immortal trio entered the throne room, and Vanilla was struck to see Black Doom there as well. His presence only made Amy a bit more excited. The only reason he would be here, as Shadow had pointed out earlier was that if he had found out that she had eaten the six Pomegranate seeds.

"Zeus," Vanilla began. "why have you summoned us here?"

The glowing white hedgehog straightened up on his throne.

"Well Demeter," he replied with a booming voice. "I've been told that Persephone has violated the compromise I set in motion."

Vanilla stared at him with total disbelief.

"What? How?" she cried.

"Well, Hades here has brought it to my attention that Persephone has eaten six seeds before she was returned to you." Zeus explained.

"That's a lie! Where's the proof?"

"I have your proof!" Black Doom declared.

He held up the empty burgundy pouch still littered with seed shavings.

"You could have made that up!" Vanilla protested.

"I do not bear false accusations, woman!" the Lord of the Dead shot back.

"Silence please!" Zeus said, holding up a hand. "Why don't we ask dear Persephone?"

Amy all this time, was staring down at her feet, trying to act inquisitive and look innocent. In reality she was jumping for joy. She would never again doubt Shadow of anything.

"Persephone?" Zeus called out. "Is what Hades says, true?"

Amy timidly looked up. Between her and Zeus, it was all acting. Even if she were defensive and deny Black Doom's accusations, Zeus would know if she were lying. After all, Amy was his own child.

"Well?" Zeus said.

"...I did it." Amy confessed. "I ate the seeds. About six of them. I couldn't help myself, I was so hungry."

Vanilla stared at the sakura hedgehog with absolute horror and disbelief. Black Doom meanwhile, was sneering with glee.

"I see." Zeus replied.

"Zeus, I beseech you." the Goddess of the Earth pleaded. "Have pity on her!"

"I'm afraid I cannot let her go unpunished, Demeter. She knew the conditions. Therefore, starting autumn next, Persephone must spend a lunar cycle for each seed fed on in the Underworld. She will also spend an equal amount with you, Demeter. That is my final judgment."

With that, the Immortal monarch got up from his throne and left. Black Doom also left, leering at his victory. Vanilla stood silent and very upset by the whole thing. Amy felt a little guilty making her feel that way, but she also felt ecstatic that she would be with Shadow again.

"I'm so sorry, mother." Amy whispered.

Vanilla just looked at her with her softening brown eyes full of sorrow and embraced the cherry-pink female in a tight hug.

XXXXXXX

Later that day, when the two goddesses returned home, Amy told Cream what had happened as their mother went into a short seclusion. The rabbit nymph was just as shocked and saddened by this turn of events. She definitely expressed how terrible she'd feel when Amy wasn't around. But the Goddess of Spring pointed out that she would have Tails to keep her company, to which Cream blushed furiously at.

That night, Amy went back to the area in the Garden where she had found the lone black rose. The goddess wanted to see if she would be able to find more. And perhaps maybe...possibly, find Shadow lurking about. It was quite dark and the only sounds that came about were the crickets chirping and the frog croaking. Amy's only source of light was the groups of fireflies flittering about. When she got to that spot where she found the black rose, there were more to be found and they seemed to track the moon the way sunflowers track the sun. Amy went further into the deep glen, hoping to find more roses. It now illuminated only by the moon itself. Suddenly, the sakura hedgehog's ear twitched to an all familiar voice.

"Hello, my little flower."

Amy spun around and saw her husband and lover standing there with a blooming rose in his hand.

"Pluto!" Amy cried with joy.

She ran into the ebony god's arms and hugged him the way a child holds a teddy bear. Shadow in turn, wrapped one arm tightly around her frame while his other hand dug into her soft quills. He buried his tan muzzle into the cleft of her neck, deeply inhaling her scent.

"Even though it's not my time to see you yet, my little blossom," Shadow whispered. "I was just a little too impatient to wait."

Amy shook her head, not caring, and buried her face into the midnight hedgehog's snow-splashed chest. Shadow nuzzled underneath her chin, making the cherry-pink female giggle. Then the immortal lovers shared a kiss.

XXXXXXX

From that time forward, when Amy had gone to the Underworld to be with Shadow, Vanilla had made the earth freeze. But when the Goddess of Spring came back to her mother, the earth would be green and lively again.

And that is why we have the seasons.

=FINIS=


End file.
